Violet Talons
by Freya.Druid
Summary: A newly created Lust needs to learn how to manipulate the emotions of humans, so Pride picks a simple teenage girl for her to toy with… but she gets more than she bargained for. Lust X OC, Lemon, one shot.


**A/N:** A newly created Lust needs to learn how to manipulate the emotions of humans, so Pride picks a simple teenage girl for her to toy with…Please review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fullmetal alchemist brotherhood or any of its characters, but I do own my OC.

**Warnings:** violence, profanity, attempted rape, lemon, and yuri (you've been warned)

A mysterious, black haired woman sat atop an apartment building in the Center of Amestris. She crossed her legs, feeling the slight pull of the black fabric that composed her elegant dress, and waited. The sun hung low in the sky when a petite girl finally exited the building the woman sat on. The girl was barefoot, wearing only a hoody and pair of loose fitting jeans, she had a black bag slung over her shoulder, and a few books could be seen peeking out of the bag, but the most noticeable thing about the girl was her hair. She had long ginger hair that spilled over her shoulders, and glowed gold in the setting sun. The mystery woman narrowed her eyes at the girl below her, wandering if this was her target. As if summoned by her thoughts, a shadow materialized beside her.

"That is your target. Father wants you to observe her, and when you feel capable you are to seduce her and toy with her mind. She is very good at alchemy, so if she finds out that you are a homunculus she may pose a slight threat. But I doubt she would be able to deplete your stone." The shadow spoke with an eerie voice that could have belonged to a young boy.

"Must I seduce a woman, no, a girl, Pride?" The woman spoke in a seductive tone that could have melted any mortal man, though Pride was unphased.

"Yes, Lust. Father wants to 'challenge' you, and he thinks that the best way to do that would be to have you seduce someone who will not easily fall for your _body_. If you put on a good show you should be able to move on by the end of the month. Good luck." The voice faded away with as the shadow withdrew.

"Wonderful…" Lust spoke to the now empty roof top. The woman sighed as she rose to her feet, walking away to go learn more about the person she was supposed to seduce.

_Well, for now I will observe from the shadows. And when I feel I have a good understanding of this girl, I will get money from father to buy an outfit so I can make my move…_

Lust had already observed the girl for 5 days, and she had yet to spot an adequate chance to make herself known. The homunculus had gotten money from her father, and bought a deep purple kimono that matched her eyes. She now was waiting for a good chance to make a move, but so far none presented themselves. Lust watched the girl exit the library she had been in, and took to following her while maintaining about a block between the woman and herself. Lust kept close to the shadows that were being cast by the sinking sun as it approached the horizon. After several minutes of this, Lust watched the girl enter a cafe and swiftly crossed the street to enter a two story building. The black haired woman emerged on the roof, and eased herself onto the edge of the roof. Once the temptress was settled, she set her sights on the barefoot girl that was now spreading books on a table in front of the left window of the cafe. The girl sat down once several books had been distributed over the table, and began sipping from the mug she had set on the windowsill.

Lust watched as the girl copied notes into a notebook she pulled from her black bag. She seemed to be researching a new type of alchemy, Lust had already observed her researching several different types, the girl seemed to be a very quick learner in addition to being incredibly dedicated to the study of alchemy. Lust had also observed that the girl always went barefoot, yet wore a hoodie and jeans despite the hot weather. In addition to this, she never showed any interest in socializing with other humans, or having any contact with them whatsoever. The girl struck Lust as strange, almost similar to the homunculi, but she pushed those thoughts aside so as to remind herself of her objective. The girl continued to intently study her notes for the better part of two hours, and by the time she finally left the cafe they were closing and Lust was beyond bored.

_I had better make a move soon, for the sake of my sanity._ Lust's thoughts were not the least bit amused by the boring girl. She followed the girl home, quickly discarded the uncomfortable kimono, and proceeded to wait for another hour before the girl emerged from her apartment building. Lust sighed, realizing that a normal human her age would probably be at a party right now, especially given that it was getting late into a Friday evening. Just as Lust was musing about normal humans, she saw the girl exit her apartment in a lowcut flowing silver tanktop and black skinny jeans. _What's this?_ The girl stuffed her keys into a clutch purse and headed off down the sidewalk, homunculus not far behind.

After about 15 minutes of walking, the redhead slipped into a nightclub. As the tinted glass door closed, the heavy bassline music was all but silenced. Lust pulled open the door and slipped into the throng of people dancing to the beat that seemed to pierce the homunculus's skull. Looking around, Lust was unable to find the girl she was supposed to be toying with and learning from. Lust sighed and began inching her way through the crowd in the direction of the bar, when a hand appeared on her shoulder and pulled her into the shadows. The black haired woman instinctively withdrew her all piercing spear, and found herself with a knife to her throat, staring into the light grey eyes of the girl she had been carefully observing. _This is not right, she was always so timid when I observed her…_ Lust's thoughts were racing as she tried to conjure a way to gain control of the situation.

"Who are you? Why have you been following me for the last six days?" Lust gaped at the girl, surprised that she had been aware of the homunculus's presence this whole time. Not a moment after she realized her mistake of underestimating the girl, did the black haired temptress regain her composure and curve her lips into a small smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know? To bad for you, I have the upper hand here." Lust pressed her sharpened fingertips to the girls stomach.

"Why would I care? I don't fear pain or death, so why should I be afraid of you? Because you're not human?" The girl said the last bit tauntingly as she assessed the shock on her opponents face. "Let me guess, you're a homunculus like that shadow freak that's been stalking me for a month?" The girl didn't need any response other than the one playing across the temptresses face. Lust looked mortified, shocked, and a little afraid of the tiny girl that showed no fear in the face of death. "My my, scared are we?"

"Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. I am Lust the Lascivious. And what would your name be?" Lust sheathed her talons, pulling a look of audacity over her features.

The girl quickly followed suit, putting her pocket knife into her tiny clutch with a sigh. "Caprica Thompson. What were you tasked to do in regards to me? I'm assuming you're like a newborn when it comes to when you were created…"

"You're perceptive. I have been tasked with seducing you in order to learn how to manipulate human emotions. You see, my purpose in life is to aid my father in whatever way he deems fit."

"Well the last part is obvious, seeing as you have exhibited little free will up to this point. Hell, you wouldn't even make your move until I lured you out here. Well, if you need to know how to manipulate others, watch and learn." With this, the ginger pulled away from Lust and walked to the bar. Lust kept a close eye on her, as Thompson leaned over the bar to get the bartender's attention. She pressed her chest flat to the wooden counter, lifting her rear into the air in an appealing way that had several men stop in their tracks to run their eyes up and down the girl like she was a piece of meat. The man that was directly behind Thompson even aloud a drop of drool to run down his chin, all the while Lust was snarling in disgust.

Finally the man behind the counter came and took the girls order, getting a glass of green alcohol for the girl, before reaching out his up facing palm. The redhead raised a finger as she dug into her bag, then Lust watched as her eyes widened and she fell into a panic.

"What's wrong doll? Need help with the tab?" A man with slick black hair, white pants, and no shirt to speak of walked up next to Thompson and passed a hand over her drink as the other reached for his wallet.

"Oh yes! I can't believe my deadbeat boyfriend stole the rest of my money! He is so going to regret that…" Thompson spoke in a higher tone than before, a pleading look in her eyes as the man considered her with his lustful gaze.

"Oh, don't worry sweetheart." The man handed some money to the bartender who rolled his eyes and walked away. The petite girl hopped up and down as she grabbed her drink and slipped right past him to Lust. She brought the drink to her nose, taking a deep inhale of the alcohol. She took a small sip of the liquid, running her tongue over her lips repeatedly. Her eyes narrowed as her brow furrowed.

"Just as I thought… That sneak tried to drug me, oh he'll get his." With this the petite girl winked at Lust as she let the glass slip out of her hands. She stumbled back several steps, and was finally caught in the arms of the man that had paid for her drink. "I-I'm so tired…"

"Don't worry, I'll take her home." He called over his shoulder to the people mumbling about the sudden disturbance, while the shirtless man led Thompson out the back exit. Lust followed a little ways behind them, curious as to what would happen to the unsuspecting man. The small girl allowed herself to be lead in the opposite direction of her apartment for almost a block, then she feigned unconsciousness. The man picked her up and threw her over his bare shoulder, carrying her the rest of the way to his apartment. Lust followed him into the building, then watched as he waltzed into an apartment, leaving the door to swing closed slowly enough for the homunculus to slip into the apartment unseen.

The man took Thompson into a bedroom, leaving the door open, and threw her down on the bed. But instead of landing in an unconscious heap, the girl twisted to land on her hands and knees. She then sprang at the man, pocket knife in hand, and easily knocked him out with the hilt of the blade. "Well, that was easy. Now we really have fun…"

"What do you mean?" Lust was a slightly confused with what about this was fun.

"Well, getting him to pay for my drink, and mentioning a deadbeat boyfriend that is soon to be single is like _asking_ him to drug me, so I faked succombing to the drug he slipped me. He took me to his apartment, so I now know where the ass lives, and was going to rape me. Of course I was never really under any influence so it was very easy to overcome the startled man, and…" She trailed off gesturing to the still man. "When he wakes up, you're gonna get your first lesson." The odd girl then proceeded to drag her assaulter out into the kitchen, grabbing some rope that she found in his dresser drawer. Within a few minutes, the man was tied to the kitchen table, with knifes and other utensils spread out as if they were tools in an operating room.

Lust watched the girl work productively, getting the sense that she had done this before. By the time the man awoke, white sheets covered every inch of the kitchen, giving it a very eerie feel, and a radio had been turned on in between stations, so as to produce ghostly whispers and plenty of static. The man woke up, looking around frantically as if he were in a cheesy horror film.

"Sit still would ya?" Thompson peaked around the sheet she had hung across the kitchen table just above the man's waist. "If you move I may take too much off." She waved around a large kitchen knife as she spoke, and the man turned deathly pale.

"Wh-what are you taking off?" The man was now sweating bullets, staring at the sheet that once again his his captor.

"Oh, just the thing you were going to use to violate me. I really hate having to set up operating rooms on such short notice…" The man was now laying so still that he could have been mistaken for a corpse. Slowly his mind left him as he prepared for the reality that he would never be a man again. Then, just before he completely lost it, Thompson pulled down the sheet that separated them. She was doubled over, trying to suppress the overwhelming urge to break out laughing.

"W-w-wait… What…?" The man glanced between the girl he had tried to drug, and the mysterious women in a black dress that stood in the corner, looking more than a little amused.

"I told you that would be fun!" Finally the girl regained her composure.

"Yes, piti it had to end so soon." Lust purred. Thompson nodded acknowledgement.

"Here here. Now, you…" She pointed the kitchen knife at the man that looked as if he was missing his soul, still tied down to the table. "If I ever find out you tried to pull that trick on anyone ever again, I will come back and castrate you for real." The man snapped his head up, being pulled back to the land of the living by her deadly tone. "Oh, almost forgot…" The girl ran into the man's bedroom to grab her purse. She pulled out a pair of white gloves and a slender vial of black ink, which she proceeded to pour onto his exposed stomach. She then slipped on the gloves, clapped her hands together and pressed them to his stomach. Blue sparks flashed under her hands, and when she pulled away the ink had imbedded into his skin to form the word "scum."

"Heh heh heh, nice touch. Alchemy?" Lust inquired, getting a nod before being shown the transmutation circles drawn on the gloves. And so the women walked out of the apartment, leaving a very traumatized man still tied to the table.

As they walked down the street, Thompson talked to Lust, now in full blown teacher mode. "Ok, the emotion that we invoked by tying him up and threatening him was fear and desperation. The one that was invoked by revealing that no harm would come to him tonight was relief and gratitude. But I'm betting this wont really help you, so you're going to have to come find me tomorrow once I'm done with my studies."

"Humans are so very strange, why would he be grateful to us?"

"Because in his eyes, we just saved him. He's a foolish and stupid man that gets what he wants by cheating at life, when someone like that is beaten, it is not uncommon for them to feel gratitude or even respect towards the one that beat them. Not all humans are so easily toyed with though, and that method rarely works, so don't use it on just anyone…" Lust grinned, very intrigued by the girl beside her. It wasn't long before they reached the girl's apartment, and went to part ways for the evening. "Oh, and Lust?"

"Yes?" The Lascivious turned back to the girl.

"Tell your pops and the shadow freak to leave me the hell alone. I don't appreciate being watched in the _shower_!" The black haired woman nodded, stifling a giggle as the two parted ways for the evening.

And so, Lust learned much about human emotions, and how to manipulate them from Caprica Thompson, though Lust's father was not overly pleased with the deal she had made with her target, but he allowed it nonetheless. The temptress quickly mastered everything the petite alchemist threw at her, and after only two months of training, the homunculus was told she had mastered all but one thing…

"And what would that be?" Lust purred to her 'teacher'.

"Your human emotions." This got Lust to instantly drop her smug grin, only to be replaced by a very serious face.

"I have none."

"We both know that isn't true. Are you telling me that you haven't felt anything in response to what we have been doing, be it pride or remorse? You haven't felt even the slightest tinge of _something_ towards anyone or anything, not even yourself?..." Thompson's voice seemed to creep away from Lust's ears, becoming more and more distant.

_Feel something… Towards someone…_ The homunculus was doing her best to subdue the tight sensation that was rising from the depths of her stomach, all the way up to cut off the flow of air in her throat. _This can't be… Do I really have feelings for that woman? No, I'm not human. I can't feel. So what is this sensation?_ Lust was baffled, trying desperately to regain her inner composure. Then her senses began to return, slowly at first, and Lust realized that someone was calling to her.

"Lust… Lust~~… Yo! Lust?! Anybody home?" Thompson was waving her hands before the dazed homunculus's eyes, calling out as she would to an unconscious person.

"Huh? Oh, yeah feeling towards someone…"

"What do you feel in regards to me?" Lust took a step back, shocked. "Oh come now, it's me Lust. Did you really expect your love to get past me? Well, maybe love isn't quite the right word, but-"

"No. You're right. But how…?" Lust gazed at the girl, and when she got no response, she took one step forward and crashed her lips into the ones right before her. At first Thompson tensed, but after a moment she relaxed into the kiss, biting her lower lip as she processed what was happening. Lust took the initiative, walking the girl farther into her apartment until they reached the bedroom, all the while maintaining the heated kiss. Eventually the two stumbled into Rika's bedroom, and toppled onto the bed. Rika landed on top of Lust, and quickly pulled off her hoodie, the temptress aided the other girl in removing her pants and undergarments, and soon the girl was completely exposed.

Lust gazed at her pale form, visually surveying every slope and valley. In a sudden movement, the homunculus threw her weight to the right, rolling the petite girl underneath her. Lust sighed as she pressed her lips to Thompson's once again, this time licking the smaller girls lips to ask entrance. As the two tied their tongues together, Lust allowed her black dress, gloves, and heels to dissolve into her skin, and at last both girls were completely exposed. The temptress pulled back, tossing her long wavy hair over her bare shoulder, and let the woman beneath her take in the luscious form that could melt any straight man. The petite girl ran her hands up and down the Lavisious's body, slowing when she felt the other woman's smooth curvier hips. She traced her finger along the soft flesh, lingering on the bus of nerves just above the homunculus's sex.

She twirled a thumb around the sensitive skin, absorbing the low moans from her student. Suddenly she plunged her fingers into Lust's wet entrance, quickly sending the homunculus into a fit of shaky pleasure. When Lust had come down she all but crushed the smaller woman.

"Thompson, that felt amazing," Lust said between pants.

"Please call me Caprica."

"Caprica." Lust sat back up, running one hand to the sex of the woman beneath her. She slid her fingers between Caprica's folds, instinctively pressing a spot not far inside. The girl arches into Lust, moaning until she cried out. Lust smiled, and collapsed next to her newfound lover.

The last thoughts of the evening were of love and the future.


End file.
